


1

by Merthew



Category: Merthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthew/pseuds/Merthew
Summary: My first full length NSFW story that I'm posting.





	1

\--Merthew

Forewarning: This is a work of NSFW fiction. This contains feral on human, milk, underage shota, toddlercon, noncon, scat, piss, partial vore, and mild gore. This will be your only warning.

In this scene, Merthew takes the form of a feral cat and fucks a human woman and her son. If you are confused, don’t worry, this is the first story I’ve post online.

Merthew makes their way home through the bustling city. A cliché beginning to this tale, but none the less, fitting. Merthew takes the form of a feral cat today, a black and gray tabby no larger than an average housecat. The path home from their work takes them right through a nice park they often frequent, spending much more time there than at their work sometimes. The park is only a few acres of cleared land, but it is the centerpiece of the city and everyone seems to be there at some point during their days. On this particular day, Merthew’s attention is drawn to a mother and her son playing in the large grassy area to one side of the park. They make their way over, unsurprised to recognize the pair. This is Mrs. Roberts, the fourth-grade teacher for the main public school in the city. She and her son, Terry, are playing tag and having a grand time. Merthew gives a small purr to politely alert the pair to their presence, they wouldn’t want to startle them.

“Oh, hello there Merthew. What brings you to the park today?”, Mrs. Robinson’s voice is musical and clear as she speaks. Merthew in response just shrugs, their kitty shoulders moving in a way very much unlike that of a cat, but the message is still received. “Just passing by, right? I don’t suppose…” asks Mrs. Robinson. Her eyes dart down to the tabby’s ass, quickly, but not unnoticed by Merthew. Merthew smiles warmly, knowing full well what she wants. Their gaze drifts over to Terry, wondering if she would like to distract him first. Due to the magics of Merthew’s being, and the wonders of blanket telepathy, Mrs. Robinson understands their thoughts. She shakes her head, “Yeah, that does make sense. Do you want to come home with me first then?” Merthew nods and after the mother scoops up her son, they head off to the residential area.

Most of the housing in the city is comprised of three massive apartment towers, averaging around one hundred floors and tens of thousands of rooms. Merthew knows the way to the Robinson’s abode rather well, having a perfect memory helps somewhat, but the amount of times they have been over to visit is more than a few. The Robinson family lives on the thirtieth floor of building C, the building that houses the lower income families and people living on government welfare. Merthew often visits here, seeing as most of the people are in need of a little extra cash. Merthew likes to help out the community in their own special way.

Mrs. Robinson fumbles with her keys, trying to hold her toddler and open a door are a little beyond the dexterity of many new mothers. With an awkward amount of silence passing, the door is finally opened and the group heads inside. Mrs. Robinson takes Terry to the den which has been turned into a makeshift nursery. He is a little fussy, demanding a snack before taking his nap. Mrs. Robinson gives a pained look of apology to Merthew who shrugs in somewhat indifference. She sits down on the couch, pulling her son into her lap before undoing her shirt. Terry is getting a little old for breastfeeding but continuing to keep her body producing milk is beneficial for her. She cradles his head against her exposed breast, groaning as he latches on and begins to suck. The little rascal figured out that if he plays with her nipple with his tongue, he can get more milk out, and proceeds to do so. She lets out a rather sharp grunt as his tongue teases against the tiny slit in her nipple, trying to coax out more of the warm liquid and she cannot help but oblige.

Merthew in the meanwhile, makes their way to the bedroom. Mr. Robinson still hasn’t woken up yet as he works the night shift at the local powerplant. They hop up onto the bed and nudge him awake. “Uuuggg. Merthew? Oh, you probably want the bed.” Mr. Robinson knows full well what they and his wife are planning to do but has no objections to it. Merthew is always clean when it comes to disease and they pay rather well. In only a few sessions a month, the Robinson family has no trouble paying their bills. Mr. Robinson groans and slides to the edge of the bed. He sleeps naked, as most of the families tend to do in building C, the air conditioning doesn’t work. He feels Merthew’s eyes on his dick, rather large for a human at about nine inches. He blushes, knowing how the tabby goes really any way. “I’ll uhh, I’ll be giving you the room then.” Mr. Robinson gets up and opens the door right as Mrs. Robinson gets there. “You make the cat feel good ok honey? I love you.” Mr. Robinson gives his wife a kiss before getting in the shower. By the time the tabby is done he will have already left for his shift. Mrs. Robinson gives him a hug, her breasts are still hanging out of her top, “Okay dear, you have a good night at work. Remember, don’t overdo the coffee, you don’t want to soil yourself again.”

Mrs. Robinson closes the door behind her and smiles at the tabby on her bed. “Now then hun, what do you want to do this afternoon? I didn’t prepare your favorite because I didn’t expect to see you today.” Merthew shrugs, they didn’t expect to do this today either, but they are nothing except willing when it comes to their third favorite person. They curl a toe towards her, as they don’t really have fingers, inviting her to join them on the bed. Mrs. Robinson, when not teaching children how to spell, dances in one of the more prestigious clubs. The tips are not great, but what she learns there can easily be used whenever Merthew comes around. She sways her hips to music only she can hear as she makes her way over to the king-sized bed. The Robinsons are not large enough to require the massive bed, but Merthew insisted. After all, if they come to visit as something larger than a tabby, it wouldn’t do for them to break the bed.

Merthew giggles at Mrs. Robinson’s jiggling ass, her tight leggings leaving nothing to the imagination, not that they would need to imagine, they have seen down there more times than they can count, on all their toes that is. She bends over, grabbing hold of her calves to pull her head close to her feet. This move she just learned yesterday and is very excited to show off to Merthew. With a little flexing the seam that runs from the waistband of her legging all the way under her crotch and back up the other side splits, revealing her panties. She has a rather defined camel toe as she doesn’t tend to readjust throughout the day and Merthew is pleased. However, even though they enjoyed the show, they are tired of waiting for her. They purr softly letting her know that the time for teasing is over and the real fun is about to start.

Mrs. Robinson stands up quickly, blushing and embarrassed that she played for too long. “Sorry luv, I just learned how to do that and I – oh, nothing.” She sits down on the edge of the bed, trying her best not to flush more than she already is. “So, what did you want to do today?”, she asks in a small voice, still embarrassed. Merthew doesn’t answer, instead they pull the sheets down, exposing the plastic mattress protector. They cock their head to one side, wondering if it was obvious or if they had to explain what they want her to do. Mrs. Robinson takes a minute, but her face reddens as she realizes what the tabby has in plan for today. She gets up off the bed and takes off the sheets, throwing them all to the side in a pile.

Mrs. Robinson isn’t all that large of a woman, only about four foot seven inches tall and with very little fat on her. She takes very little time to strip, dropping her leggings, now ruined, and taking off her shirt. Her clothes join the pile of sheets in the corner, the corner being a somewhat safe place to keep them from getting dirty. All she is wearing now are her panties and they really don’t do much to cover her swollen labia. She crawls onto the bed, on all fours as she is trying her best to appeal to Merthew. Merthew grins and pats the plastic next to them, calling her up next to their body. She does her best to curl up next to them but being three to four times larger than a cat doesn’t really help with that. Without a word, Mrs. Robinson starts to groan, taking short breaths as she strains. Her panties bulge, tight against her puckering anus. Soon though, they begin to bulge further as the first bit of a whole day’s worth of feces start to crown. Merthew grins and pushes a toe against the bulge, halting its progress inside of her.

“W-what? I thought you wanted this – oh god no, not that. Please not that.” Mrs. Robinson’s realization comes just a little too late as Merthew jams their toe into her, pushing the hard turd back up inside along with the fabric of her panties. Merthew takes their toe out, licking it as the shit starts to force its way back out of her ass, before they jam it back inside. The improvised dildo is far more effective at getting Mrs. Robinson ready than anything else that Merthew could have done at this point and it shows. The front of her panties has already soaked through, her natural lubricant does nothing to help her swollen labia. Merthew takes their toe out but doesn’t even give her a chance before they push their entire paw inside. She gasps and shudders in pain as the dry fabric rubs against the inside of her anus, not to mention the feeling of her shit being pushed back up inside of her. Merthew starts thrusting with their arm, hitting her deeper and deeper with each thrust. Her panties are forced further and further up inside of her ass. She cannot move her head enough to see what Merthew is doing, but she feels them struggling to get deeper. She feels a snap as the band on her panties breaks and their arm slides much further in. Her panties disappear inside of her ass, scraping the sides of her rectal canal. They get up inside of her to their shoulder just in time for her to cum. Mrs. Robinson moans in a mixture of pain and pleasure, this was only the second time Merthew had done any bathroom denial kind of thing to her and it felt weird and wrong, but also extremely fulfilling at the same time.

Merthew grins watching her femcum pool on the bed and pulls their arm out. Her panties supply enough of a blockage inside of her to keep the shit back for now. Her anus gapes at the loss of their arm, puckering with every spasm of her orgasm. Mrs. Robinson’s orgasm lasts for a full thirty seconds, giving Merthew enough time to prepare for the next part of their plan. They pad into the closet, used for storing things that Merthew likes, and take out a large bucket. They also take out a strand of anal beads, custom made, that are about thirty feet long. Mrs. Robinson has calmed down by the time they get back to the bed. “You want me to… oh.” Merthew uses the anal beads quite a bit when they come to visit, and Mrs. Robinson has a sinking feeling that she knows exactly what they want her to do with them. She takes one end of the beads and has to steady herself before taking the beads in her mouth and swallowing. Merthew grins as they set the bucket down on the floor over the edge of the bed. While still swallowing, Mrs. Robinson moves to the edge of the bed and leans back. Her anus is still gaping open, but her panties have moved much closer to the exit of her asshole. She’s gotten down about three feet of the beads before Merthew reaches into her ass again. Their paw grips her panties, now somewhat wet from her ass’s juices, and pull. Her bowels have been pushing against the blockage for the past few minutes and with it gone, they give way.

A large log, about four inches across falls out of her ass and lands in the bucket with a plop. This is soon followed by a deluge of gooey shit. It’s about the consistency of soft serve ice cream and it piles up over the log in the bucket. About two full pounds of shit fall out of Mrs. Robinson’s lose asshole in total and by the time the last little spurts exit, she’s gotten about twelve feet of the beads down. Her belly bulges in odd places as the beads fill her stomach. Merthew licks the rim of her gaping anus clean and drags the bucket away for later. They hop up onto the bed next to her and smile at her. She does her best to smile back while still swallowing the beads. Merthew starts to massage her belly, forcing the anal beads one by one through the sphincter at the back of her stomach. She groans in pain as each one passes through the tight hole, unable to do much else. Her intestines grab hold of the beads and Merthew no longer has to force them through one at a time as her body does that on its own.

She gets to about twenty-four feet as the first bead enters her colon. Merthew reaches up into her ass and grabs hold of it. They grin up at Mrs. Robinson and pull. Her hands fly reflexively to her throat as the beads are pulled through her, ravaging her innards as the tabby cat pulls. The tail of the beads wiggles and disappears down her throat. At this point, Merthew starts to pull harder. The beads are ripped through her intestines with an alarming amount of force. Thankfully for her, this was in no way the first time they had done this to her. Her intestines are lined with scar tissue from where they were exceptionally rough once, ripping the beads through her, literally. She spent a week in the hospital after that incident, luckily there were no permanent problems. On the bright side of that, as the tail of the beads whip through her, it doesn’t rip apart her intestines as the scar tissue is rather thick.

Merthew pulls one last time one the beads and the tail falls out of her ass. “f-f-fu-finally.” Mrs. Robinson groans and falls backwards on the bed. She had been clenching her whole body since Merthew started pulling and was exhausted from the strain. Merthew pets her belly, feeling her spasm under their paw. “What are you planning next hun? I don’t think I can take all that much more.” Mrs. Robinson looks about ready to collapse, mentally as well as physically and Merthew doesn’t want to end up killing her from the stress. They purr and pet her again before pointing to the den. “W-what do you mean – no, no, no, no, no, no! You can’t have Terry, he’s only two!” Merthew gives her a stare, she knows that they would eventually want to do something to her son, but she didn’t figure it would be this early. “Well… as long as you don’t do anal… not like I have all that much of a choice.”

Merthew heads out of the room first, opening the door and making their way to the den. Terry is fast asleep in his crib, his breathing is rather loud for a toddler. Mrs. Robinson shuffles out of her bedroom, the recent experience having made it hard for her to walk. She leans against the doorway to the den and groans. “Do you want me to wake him up for you? You know, this will scar him for life…” Merthew is not budging, they sit down on the couch and wave towards the crib. Mrs. Robinson reluctantly obeys and shuffles to the crib. She picks up her sleeping son and kisses his forehead before taking him to the couch. Merthew takes him from her and lays him on the couch. They pull his pants off and are somewhat surprised to see he is wearing a diaper. This is removed as well to revel a tiny baby dick, still not fully formed. They pat the couch next to them and Mrs. Robinson sits down, too tired to make a case for why Merthew should not rape her son. Terry’s eyes flutter open as Merthew begins to lick against the little boy’s ball sack. This is more of a bulge formed in his crotch as his balls have years to go before they drop.

Terry is a rather bright kid and despite being only two years and a couple months old, is already capable of speaking in phrases. “Mommy what?” Terry asks, seeing the nice cat that plays with him sometimes licking his penis. It doesn’t feel good or bad, just weird and he wants to know why the cat is doing it. Merthew takes his entire dick in their mouth and starts sucking. The toddler, having just awoken from his nap, really needs to pee. The cat sucking on his cock doesn’t help with this urge and soon, he starts pissing into the cat’s mouth. Merthew is somewhat surprised but sucks harder after the initial burst. Terry can feel the pee literally being sucked from his bladder and starts to cry. It’s not a pained cry or a sad one, but a cry that means, ‘this feels weird and I don’t understand’. Merthew lets go of his baby dick after the last drop of his piss is gone and turns around. They sit on the toddler’s face, pushing their anus over his mouth. Terry doesn’t move until he tries to breathe, opening up to a mouthful of cat anus. Merthew is clean down there but that doesn’t change the flavor of their skin.

Terry continues to cry but that only serves to stimulate Merthew’s anus. After three full minutes of his sobbing, Merthew stands up. They have had their fun with the toddler for today at least and it would seem that Mrs. Robinson has recovered a bit. “Are you done yet? Terry’s going to be up all night because of this. I hope you realize I want something more than cash to help with that.” Mrs. Robinson takes Terry back to his crib and tucks him in. Merthew shrugs, they can think of a few things to give the Robinsons that would more than make up for their fun with Terry. Mrs. Robinson makes her way back to the couch and sits down. Merthew notices that despite her bitching, she is very wet, and decides to do one more thing before they leave. She leans her head back, trying to collect herself, when Merthew shoves their face into her pussy. Not into her labia or onto her pussy, into her pussy. They penetrate her with their entire head and feel her tense up around them. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” Mrs. Robinson has heard of vore before, there are a few of the elite class in the city that like to shrink people and animals for sport, seeing who can eat more in a time limit. She finds it kind of sickening but she cannot deny how good it feels to have a kitty head inside of her.

Merthew pulls their head out and grins up at her, they hop down from the couch and pad into her bedroom again. She reluctantly follows as she still doesn’t think that they are done for the day yet. She comes back into her room to find Merthew on the bed, the only difference is they are the size of a panther now. Merthew purrs and invites her to the bed. She shuffles her way to curl up next to them and jumps a little as they wrap an arm over her. She rolls onto her side so that Merthew can pull her up next to their belly. They are larger than her now, about a foot longer than she is tall and their embrace is comforting. That is, until their dick pokes her back. “Are you still not done? Fuck. Fine, you can do my pussy.”

Merthew takes her up on the offer and shoves their dick into her pussy. Their barbs catch on the inside of her vaginal canal as they pull out and scrape the entire way out. They start to thrust into her, holding her in place with their rather powerful arms. She moans out at every thrust, each time they pull back leaving her raw inside. It doesn’t take all that much for Merthew to be brought to orgasm as they have been playing for about two hours now and they still haven’t cum once. The tip of their feline dick pokes through Mrs. Robinson’s cervix, racking her body with pain and pleasure before they cum, filling up her womb. Seeing as Merthew is currently taking the form of a housecat, admittedly a large one though, she isn’t at risk of pregnancy. Her belly blooms, filling with Merthew’s cum as her womb stretches. Merthew looks at the bucket of her shit in the corner and sighs, they did want to use that today but Mrs. Robinson has passed out. Merthew pulls their dick out of her and giggles as their cum flows out behind. They look down at her sleeping body and can’t help but feel a little hungry. They decide that their next stop is going to be some sort of food joint, probably something that serves living meals.

Merthew hops down from the bed and walks out to the living room of the apartment. They cough and gag a wad of cash out onto the floor in a plastic baggy. In it is about $45,000, the most they end up paying for the little sessions of theirs. They did get lucky with Terry as well, so they cough up another $10,000 as thanks for that. They leave the money on the coffee table before blowing a kiss to the sleeping Mrs. Robinson and leaving the apartment. The door automatically locks behind them and they head out, looking for food.


End file.
